Péripéties et tourments d'une jeune sorciére
by Pauline Grey
Summary: Aprés un terrible drame, Hermione teste de nouvelles éxpérience. Mais à trop jouer avec le feu, on s'y brûle les ailes....
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue.**

Elle était assise au tout premier rang. Toute sa famille était présente en ce jour funeste mais elle n'en avait que faire, et de toute façon, elle n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Elle venait de perdre ses parents, les êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, les personnes sur qui elle comptait le plus, les personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Le prêtre parlait, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était inattentive aux paroles d'une personne. Mais l'émotion était trop forte et les éloges de l'homme d'Eglise ne suffisaient pas à sécher les larmes de la jeune fille.

Seule. Oui elle était seule. Les piliers de son existence l'avaient lâchement abandonnée. Après sa tristesse vint la colère. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonnées ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être lâche. Ce n'était pas juste. Surtout en cette période cruciale.

C'est les yeux embués de perles salées qu'elle vit les cercueils s'enfoncer dans le trou creusé préalablement dans la terre de sa ville natale.

La colère fit lentement place au vide. Elle n'était plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien, ne désirait plus rien. Cette sensation se liait, invisible, au désespoir. Elle n'espérait plus rien d'elle de ses amis, de sa famille… Elle n'espérait même plus vivre. Elle était simplement pressée de les rejoindre. Mais elle ne ferait rien pour cela, elle n'était pas lâche et elle attendrait tout simplement son tour, son heure, sa mort.

Elle resta alors plusieurs heures devant leurs tombes, silencieuse, laissant couler ses larmes, laissant aller son désespoir… Personne ne l'attendait de toute manière. Elle n'avait plus personne de ce côté du monde. Elle voulait fuir. Loin de ses responsabilités, loin du corps de ses parents… Elle prit alors une grande décision. Elle se promit de ne jamais revenir du côté moldu. Ce monde qu'elle détestait à présent. Elle resterait toute sa vie du côté sorcier, un monde parallèle et tellement semblable, pourtant rempli de magie et de sagesse. Un monde où on savait soigner les blessés et où aucune plaie ne restait ouverte.

Mais, cette nuit là, elle aura beau chercher, Hermione Granger, élève de septième année dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, ne trouveras aucun remède à ses maux de cœurs et d'esprits.


	2. Chapitre 1: Repli sur soi

**Note de l'auteur :** Chapitre 1 en ligne, quelle fierté! Bon, je vais rester modeste. Pourrais-je avoir vos avis s'il vous plaît ?

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre I**

-_Hermione, veux- tu encore un peu de chocolat chaud ?_

-_Non merci Mrs Weasley._

_-Oh ma grande, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de m'appeler Molly…_

Hermione ne répondit pas. Pour tout dire, elle ne répondait qu'une fois sur deux. En réalité Hermione ne voulait pas du tout répondre à ses interlocuteurs, mais elle se disait qu'elle devait bien ça à la famille Weasley et à Harry qui prenaient soin d'elle. Voilà cinq jours que l'enterrement avait eu lieu. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle était arrivée chez les Weasley. Ron était venu la chercher, l'entraînant presque de force en lui répétant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller et qu'elle le suive chez lui. La fatigue causée par ses insomnies et son chagrin avait eu raison d'elle et elle s'était laissée embarquée au terrier par un Ronald très mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son amie dans un tel état. Ce qui l'attristait le plus c'est que malgré ses efforts ainsi que ceux de Ginny et d'Harry, la jeune malheureuse ne parlait toujours pas. Il l'espionnait souvent, écoutant à sa porte, l'épiait du coin de l'œil lorsqu'elle était entourée…

Ce qui lui paraissait étrange, et il en avait soufflé mots à sa sœur et son meilleur ami, c'est qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Elle était complètement passive.

_-Arrête Ron, laisse lui un peu de temps._

_-Mais elle a eu une semaine !_

_-Mets-toi à sa place, dit Harry, c'est très difficile ! Elle vient de perdre ses deux parents en même temps. Elle est à la rue et orpheline. Elle les a vu mourir sous ses nez !_

_-Mais elle n'est pas à la rue ! Elle sait bien que le terrier lui sera toujours ouvert. Elle n'est pas seule !_

_-Mais enfin Ronald, Hermione était responsable avant, et voilà que tout à coups elle se retrouve dépendanet d'une famille qui avait ses habitudes… C'est normal qu'elle soit gênée, elle a sûrement peur de déranger…_

_-C'est ridicule ! De plus, elle ne pleure pas ! Je ne l'ait jamis entendue renifler une seule fois !_

_-C'est impossible de parler avec toi Weasley, tu est trop borné. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'essaierais de lui parler ce soir._

_-Merci Harry._

_-Mais ne t'attends pas à retrouver complètement la Hermione que nous connaissions avant, ce serait impossible._

Le soir venu, Harry alla retrouver Hermione dans sa chambre. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait le ciel, perdue dans ses pensées. Son ami s'assit sur son lit et la regarda attentivement. Il ne croyait pas que quelqu'un puisse maigrir autant en cinq jours. Elle avait dû perdre au moins six kilos. Son visage pâle était devenu anguleux, avec de grosses cernes sous ses yeux noisettes. Il se demandait où avait bien pu passer le visage si jovial et chaleureux de sa meilleure amie quand celle-ci brisa le silence :

_-Je vais bien Harry._

_-Je n'en suis pas sûr._

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Harry hésitait à parler, il n'avait pas envie de brusquer la jeune fille. Il savait combien il était douloureux de se confier lorsque le souvenir des défunts était encore trop présent. Il avait vu un de ses proches se faire assassiner sous ses yeux et n'avait encore pas pu faire le deuil complet de son parrain.

_-Tu sais ma belle, je ne te forcerais pas à me parler. Le silence signifie bien plus que les mots parfois. Je tiens juste à te dire que si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer ou d'une oreille pour te faire entendre ou simplement d'une présence, tu peux compter sur moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi ma belle._

Elle ne répondit pas. Il se leva alors pour partir mais elle le retint.

_-Harry, j'ai besoin d'une présence…_

Il se rassit alors.

-_Merci Harry, pour ce que tu m'as dit._

Le garçon sourit.

_-C'est Ron qui t'envoie c'est ça ?_

_-Oui_

_-Ne lui en veut pas trop Hermione s'il est oppressant où s'il manque de tact, mais il est inquiet pour toi._

_-Inquiet…. Tout le monde est inquiet. Une guerre va avoir lieu, tous les jours, des innocents meurent, torturés par les mangemorts, d'autres meurent de cancers, d'autres encore se font écrasés par un bus… Moi j'ai simplement perdu mes parents… Ce n'est pas la fin du monde… Alors tu diras à Ron d'aller se faire voir avec son inquiétude._

La jeune fille était révoltée. Elle en avait assez d'être le centre des préoccupations, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être un sujet de conversation et elle voulait rester seule avec ses pensés et sa morosité, elle ne voulait pas parler.

_-Hermione, il est ton ami, il ne veut pas que tu souffres._

_-Je souffre si j'en ai envie Harry. Et j'ai envie de souffrir, j'en ai besoin. Comme j'ai besoin qu'on m'oublie._

Harry ne sut que répondre. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il pouvait rester avec elle pendant la nuit, il ne put qu'acquiescer, craignant de la froisser. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler son pyjama et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Harry s'immergea sous le drap et la prit dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle s'endormait doucement, Harry fit un pacte avec lui-même. Il allait la protéger. Contre les drames, les malheurs de la vie, les hommes, les mangemorts, contre Voldemort… Elle était comme sa sœur et il ne voulait plus la voir souffrir ainsi.

Il était sur le point d s'endormir sur cette dernière pensée quand Hermione se mit à gigoter et à crier. Cette nuit-là, la jeune fille réveilla Harry sept fois.

Ron et Ginny les réveillèrent vers 10 heures 30 du matin. Hermione alla se doucher tandis que Harry essayait vainement de se réveiller. Tâche très ardue puisque son ami rouquin le questionnait sans relâche.

_-Ecoute Ron, on a pas parler tant que ça._

_-Mais enfin, vous êtes restés toute la nuit ensemble ! Elle t'as obligatoirement dit quelque chose !_

_-Eh bien, elle était très silencieuse. Mais elle souhaiterais que tu sois moins oppressif à son encontre._

_-Oh_ fit simplement Ron, déçu.

Il essayait seulement de l'aider, de tous il était celui qui se faisait le plus de soucis pour la jeune fille et il voulait la protéger, tout comme Harry, mais de manière bien différente


End file.
